Elevator systems are in widespread use. The mechanism for propelling an elevator car may be hydraulic or traction-based. Modernization efforts have recently focused on replacing round steel ropes in traction-based systems with lighter weight belts, for example, and reducing the size of the machine components.
It has more recently been proposed to change elevator propulsion systems to include a magnetic drive. Linear and rotary magnetic drive arrangements are known in various contexts. It has recently been proposed to include a rotary magnetic arrangement for propelling an elevator car. One such arrangement is described in the United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2015/0307325. While such arrangements have potential benefits and advantages, implementing them on a commercial scale is not without challenges. For example, material and manufacturing costs could become prohibitively expensive. Another issue presented to those skilled in the art is how to realize an arrangement of components to ensure efficient and reliable operation.